Computer generated maps oftentimes display a portion of the earth and/or a road network laid out to scale. Users can sometimes change this scale, but any map resulting from such a change is still displayed in a single scale. Such maps can be problematic for users because they oftentimes provide too much detail in certain areas and/or insufficient detail in other areas.